sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Celestial Chant of Genesis
In the beginning there was nothing, only the cold, dark stillness of the Void. All that existed was utter silence. That was until the Light came. A cataclysmic explosion erupted, such a violent birth set lose a boundless sea of infinite energy, swelling across all of existence, unfettered by time and space. But the Void would not secede, what remained of it resisted, so from it's dark embrace did emerge, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy. The Void grew as it fed on the light, the light's energies faded and dimmed, pockets of darkness expanded. The mounting tension between the two forces ignited a series of explosions that ruptured the very fabric of creation, giving birth to our reality. The cosmos sent shards of fractured celestial light flying through the cosmos, suffusing the newly formed worlds of the universe with it's spark and seeding countless worlds with the raw essence of life itself, occasionally these shards of light would gather and form clouds of pure celestial light from which powerful beings would emerge, among which the benevolent Stellarari. From the living world did the first of the chosen people arose, men and women who gave themselves to the loving embrace of the Light, our true and honored ancestors; the Sezonians. They did raise great works in the Light's name, towers of white stone, roads of pure gold and tools powered by the very energy of the blessed Light. Thus the ancestors prospered under the guidance of the Light. The wise and venerable Stellarari did venture fourth with their envoys to spread the Light and enlighten the lesser races. So did peace reign, over the sacred eight realms of the R. But it would not last, when our ancestors first stepped into a new realm, accursed Volumine was it's name. Home to many a great beings, who at first wary accepted our ancestors. But when asked to embrace the Light, they refused and insulted it's power. In response our ancestors spoke the truth they held; the Light was true, all others were false. The natives reacted poorly, attacking and slaughtering our ancestors one by one. The survivors were driven deep into the wilds, where they gathered in secret and prepared to exact their righteous vengeance. So was their revenge swift and cruel. The natives were forced to grant freedom to the survivors and land as a boom. The victorious Sezonians banded together and founded a new settlement among the windswept hills of the western coast. For many good years there was peace on both sides. Then tragedy struck, a great evil descended onto the world, a foul and spiteful demon of the mind who feasted on the flesh and life-force of the innocent. The demon tricked and eventually overpowered the ancestors, using it's dark power to enthrall many and took them away. They were taken to a new home, the history of our past were edited to rewrite history in his favor, our very memories were altered to suit his needs. The demon declared himself and his depraved spawn the ruler and true leaders of our people, Thus; the time of the False Ancestors came to be. Countless generations were made to toil under the cruel reign of the False Ancestors, forced to work, forced to pray to them as false gods. but then our saviors came. The true ancestors heard our prays and did claim a terrible retribution on the False Ancestors, cleansing them from this world. With that the world know dubbed Gaia was forever bathed in the light of the Celestial Light. Our new home, forever free from bloody tyrants. Category:Book Category:Gaia